Artificial lover
by nika tao
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke nut never told him, and Sasuke loves him back, but doesn't know how to show it. He kiddnaps Naruto and holds him as his prisoner. But will Sasuke's show of love kill the fox? one chapter....


**_Naruto's Tragedy._**

The room was cold and dark, and the sky outside the dusty window was black. The blonde sat in the corner, his once bright blue eyes now a dull grayish blue. He wore nothing but a long black tee shirt and a pair of black boxers, showing off his scared and bruised legs and arms. He pulled his legs to his chest and sighed. He looked at the door and waited, knowing that **he** would be here soon. He hadn't always been this dead, and lifeless, he had once fought back against the boy who now haunted his nightmares. He closed his eyes and placed a cold hand to the leather collar on his neck and sighed, remembering the day it was put on him.

-Flashback-

Naruto looked up at Sasuke during their training session and growled, "I'm gonna beat you today Sasuke!" He laughed and looked at the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked, "You couldn't beat me to my house, Dobe." Naruto growled, "I accept, " Not know what was in store for him at the boy's house. Sasuke smirked and ran off, "Then let's go." Naruto dashed after Sasuke, catching up and darting ahead. Sasuke slowed on purpose, letting the blonde beat him. Once at his house, Naruto laughed at him, "Ha! I did win!" Sasuke looked at the boy and nodded, "You want to come in for a drink?" Naruto nodded, not knowing the danger, "Sure." He walked in after Sasuke and the door shut behind him eerily. "What the….!" Sasuke smirked, turning to the boy and pressing him to the wall by his throat, "You are mine now Dobe." Naruto tried to get free, kicking and screaming and hitting with his fists, "Let go!" his face was red and it was turning a purple color. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and pinned Naruto's hands above his head, stabbing the kunai through his hands, "you aren't going anywhere." Naruto cried out in pain and Sasuke smirked, "So….Beautiful." He ran the back of his fingertips along the side of Naruto's cheek, then ripped open his jacket. Pulling out another kunai, he cut open Naruto's shirt and started nipping at the boy's neck. Naruto moaned in pleasure, "Sasu….ke! Stop!" Naruto had always had a crush on the Uchiha but never told him. This was more than Naruto had ever really wanted from the boy. He kicked out with his legs and Sasuke ended that fight by stripping him of any pants or otherwise then jamming a kunai into his feet to hold them still. Naruto whimpered and struggled to get free, only injuring himself further. Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's now exposed sides, "All mine…forever…" Sasuke smirked as the blond tried to get free again and sighed, "Naruto…. you'll learn in time, not to piss me off." He pulled out another kunai and slashed it across Naruto's chest and then his face, drawing blood. Then he stabbed the boy in the stomach and threw the kunai aside. Sasuke pulled out a pair of cuffs and cuffed the blonde's hands together, removing the kunai from the palms. Sasuke placed a collar around Naruto's neck and a leash to the collar, removing the kunai from the boy's feet and dragging him to the back room of his house, the unused one. Pushing the blonde in he locked the door and hid the key. Then he pushed Naruto on to the bed, and kissed his waistline. Naruto whimpered then moaned as Sasuke went down and took his member into his mouth, "NA! Sasu…ke…stop!" Sasuke sucked on the length in his mouth, dragging his teeth along it and gaining a pained gasp from the fox. He slid the tip of his tongue into the boy's small hole on the head of his member, causing Naruto to scream in pain. Sasuke reach down and pulled off his own pants, then crawled over Naruto, forcing his own member into the blonde's mouth, "Suck…Now!" Naruto gagged slightly and did what the Uchiha said, only he fought back by sinking his fangs into the sensitive skin. Sasuke screamed and punched Naruto square in the face, "Bad! You little Ass!" He pulled back and started to punch the blonde in every, and I do mean every, available area he could. Naruto screamed, his body loosing blood from the stab wounds and the punching taking a toll on his body's ability to fight back. Once Naruto was battered and bruised, Sasuke Crawled up and hovered over the boy then shoved in him with no warning. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and started to cry, "SASUKE! WHY!" Sasuke thrust in and out, ignoring the blonde and pleasuring himself. Naruto screamed again, a moan mixed with it as he came painfully two minutes later, Sasuke still pumping hard and fast. Sasuke came a moment later and fell onto Naruto's chest, heaving a sigh. He stayed in the boy, not wanting to leave the warm tightness. Naruto's eyes were closed in pain and sorrow. Sasuke sat up and cuffed the blonde's hands to the head of the bed and his feet to the end of it and smirked, "You..are..mine now….Dobe…forever…" He got dressed and left Naruto, gagged and cuffed to the bed, cold and in pain, with out his clothes. He left and locked the door behind him.

-End flashback-

Naruto looked up as the lock on the door clicked and someone walked in. He looked at the person's face but it wasn't **him**, he didn't know this person. Naruto pushed himself back in the corner and whimpered, "who are you?" The person walked over and hooked a leash to the collar on his neck and dragged the now kicking and screaming blonde from the room. This was what he had been taught to do when someone other than **him** was touching him. Naruto grabbed the doorframe and held on, but he was weak and his fingers slipped from the frame and he went flying in to the person. They growled and swore, then picked the boy up and flung him over their shoulder. Naruto started crying, desperately trying to get free. He didn't know what else to do so he screamed the one name that could save him, "Sasuke!"

Naruto heard the boy's voice, which was quiet and calm, "Yes Naruto?" The man threw the blonde to the ground, handed the key to the room to Sasuke and left. Naruto lay crying on the floor, curled up into a ball. Sasuke walked over and pulled the leash up, jerking Naruto to his feet, "You did good. I was testing you Dobe. To see if you remembered what I taught you." Naruto wanted nothing more than to curl up in a corner and die with his tears, now more than ever before, but he couldn't, "Yes…sir." Sasuke smirked and pulled the boy to another door and put his hand on the door handle, "It's been a week and you are starting to stink. Get in there and take a bath." He opened the door and pushed Naruto in, then locked it behind him, "You have one hour." Then he left. Naruto sighed, Sasuke had taken the liberty of removing everything from the bathroom, which he showed by having all the cabinets open, except the soap and shampoo. Naruto turned on the water and got undressed. He put a foot in and whimpered, the cut's and scrapes on it stinging in the water. He sighed and forced himself in the water, regardless of the pain. He grabbed the soap and washed his body good, crying from the pain. He then lay back and soaked his head, washing it after. That took about five minutes, then he relaxed in the warm water, tears falling from his face, "Sensei…..Sakura….are they worried…about me." Naruto sighed, no one he knew cared, not even Kakashi, or Sakura. He thought Sasuke had cared at one point but he knew better now, he was just a fuck toy for the Uchiha, nothing more.

After what seemed like ten minutes, but was in fact an hour, Sasuke waltzed in and lay some clothes on the counter, "Be dressed when I come back." He left and locked the door. Naruto got out and shook off, the put the clothes on, they looked like they were his normal outfit at one point, but they had gone through hell and back. The shirt and jacket were ripped open and the legs of the pants were ripped off, at the knee on one side and the hip on the other, and were not orange any more but a very bloody red-orange color. He sat on the ground and waited for Sasuke to come back in. About a minute later, Sasuke returned and smiled at Naruto, "Good, now, here's the plan, you have been lost, at least, that's what the village thinks, and I found you almost dead in the forest. Got it? I'm sick of the questions. Did you find him yet? You will not run, you will not tell any one what I do, you will not talk. Got it?" Naruto nodded and stood up, waiting to be taken away, "Yes sir." Sasuke removed the collar from Naruto's neck and lifted the boy into his arms, "Act like you are weak." Naruto wanted to laugh, he was weak so that would be easy. Naruto clung to Sasuke's chest weakly as the boy ran towards the Hokage's place. Once there, Sasuke kicked open the door and ran in, a frantic look on his face, "I found Naruto!"

Kakashi was there and took the blonde into his arms, "Sasuke,…where was he?" Sasuke gave Naruto a quick glare then looked at his sensei, "In the forest. He looks terrible. Is he gonna be okay?" Kakashi sighed, "You found him in time so, he will be." The man dashed off to take Naruto to get help, leaving Sasuke alone with the Hokage in the room. Sasuke huffed and went to leave, but lord Hokage spoke up, "Sasuke…..I know what you've been doing. You need to stop, or something terrible is going to happen." Sasuke growled, "He's is mine, so just stay out of my business, and if you try to stop me, I'll kill the boy." With that, Sasuke left, heading towards the hospital.

Naruto lay in the hospital bed, looking up at the ceiling. His wounds were bandaged and Sakura had run to see him when she heard the news. Naruto's gray-blue eyes stared up, blinking very few seconds. Sakura was crying at his side, "Naruto…say something please. Tell me what happened." Kakashi walked over and sighed, "Sakura, he won't talk. Not after what happened." Sakura looked up at the man, "What happened Sensei?" Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl and sighed, "Well….based on the marks on his body and the bruising being where id was. He was… to the best of our knowledge, raped and probably more than once." Sakura broke out in more tears, laying her face on Naruto's chest. Tears fell down the boy's face but he made no move to wipe them away."

Naruto wanted so bad to tell them what had happened, who had raped him over and over during the last weeks, but he would probably be killed by **him** if he did. He let the tears fall freely, not caring anymore about who saw him cry. His heart was broken and there was no way to fix it now. Not even Sasuke could heal him. No one could, it was too late, the Naruto they all knew was dead and gone. Naruto heard the footfalls and knew Sasuke was coming. When the Uchiha walked in, Naruto turned his head to the boy, his tears stopping. Sasuke walked over and sat down next to Sakura, "Is he okay?" Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke, he's okay, but he won't be the same, he was raped." Sasuke's eyes went wide, "What! Raped! How do you know?" Naruto knew this was all an act. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a stern face, "The doctor figures that this is what happened, based on the bruising patterns, and Naruto's lack of his usual spunk." Naruto could see Sasuke's muscles relax, he had thought that the blonde had told them. Sakura sobbed on Naruto's chest.

Naruto reached up and put a hand on Sasuke's leg, looking at the boy with pleading eyes. Sasuke gave an unnoticeable glare then looked worried, "Naruto? What?" Naruto took that as an ok to say something, "Sa…suke…" That was all he said, then he returned his gaze to the ceiling, his hand staying on Sasuke's knee. Sasuke took the hand in his and held it tight, he'd let the fox get away with talking this time, "Naruto….Um...Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "Yes?" Sasuke thought for a moment, "Who is gonna watch Naruto? And help him recover?" Kakashi shrugged, "not sure. The doctor said he was free to go if he wanted, but never said anything about that." Sasuke smiled, "I'll do it…if that's ok with Naruto." He looked at the boy and waited. Naruto looked at him and nodded, but said nothing.

Kakashi smiled, "Ok. You can. Sakura, come on, we should go." Sakura got up and smiled at Naruto, "Get well Naruto." The two ninja left and left Naruto and Sasuke alone. Sasuke smiled, kissing away the tears on Naruto's face, "You did well, my pet." He let go of Naruto's hand and stood up, "Now, lets go." Naruto crawled out of the bed and stood up, "Yes…sir.." Sasuke smiled and started towards his place, Naruto following close behind. Once there, Sasuke pushed Naruto back into the back room and on to the bed, "Such an obedient little fox you are. You deserve something." Sasuke planted kisses on Naruto's neck lightly, making the boy moan for it. Sasuke pulled off Naruto's clothes and then his own, straddling the blonde's lap, "What do you want?" Naruto looked off to the side, he would never get what he truly wanted, freedom. "Food….sir.." He muttered out, not wanting to get yelled out. Sasuke smiled, "Ok…later." He ground his hips against Naruto's, gaining the moans he wanted. Naruto moaned and Sasuke reached down and rubbed his member. He was being gentle this time, not like the other times. Sasuke trailed kisses down Naruto's chest as he stroked the blonde's member lightly.

After an hour, Sasuke lay down on the bed, covering up in the blankets, he was tired and just wanted to sleep. Naruto curled into the boy's chest, partly cause he had to, and partly cause, no matter what Sasuke did to him, Naruto still secretly loved him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy and fell asleep, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. After ten minutes of being near him, Naruto got up and away from Sasuke, walking to the window. He coughed, his throat soar and aching. Something wet slid down Naruto's chin. He wiped it away and looked at his hand. Blood. Something was bleeding. He wiped it off on his chest and lay his head to the cold window. The tears fell but they were different this time. When Naruto wiped them away, more blood was on his hand. He gasped and fell to his knees, "am…I dying?" He cried more, looking at Sasuke on the bed, he was like poison to he fox. But he loved the boy's touches, being near him, even if it was all one sided. He lay on the ground and curled up, falling asleep with his tears and blood.

About a week later, Sasuke let Naruto go back into the world, but he was to return every night. Naruto was so broken that it didn't matter anymore, he did what he was told to do. He walked down the street, head hung and eyes partly closed. He looked up as a person came running his way. The person had jet-black hair and wore a whitish tan coat. The girl ran and hugged Naruto, crying, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto sighed wrapping his arms around Hinata, "Hi..nata…Hey…" Hinata pulled back and blushed, "Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" Naruto shrugged, "Fine. I'm fine. Listen, I have to go now. See ya." He turned and left, kicking a pebble as he did. Hinata sighed and smiled, "Ok…take care Naruto-kun!" Naruto stopped and turned to the girl and smiled, pulling her into a quick kiss before running off, "Good bye Hinata."

Naruto wandered around for awhile he went to stand on the Homage heads. Once up there, he sat on the edge of one, staring over the edge at the ground. Naruto coughed, and wiped away the now ever present blood. He sighed and looked at it, wanting it all to come up and be over with. He stood up and looked at the sky, the tears of blood falling again. He sighed, looking at the ground once more, seeing Sasuke walking out of his house. With one final thought, he stepped off the edge and plummeted towards the ground, head first. Sasuke saw and ran to the boy, but was to late. Naruto hit the ground with a sickening thud. Sasuke ran to the boy and took him into his arms, "Naruto! Damn it!" Naruto's eyes opened then closed, "I love you…and always will." Naruto's heart stopped and his chest rose once more then he let out his final breath, dying in the arms of his love.

Later that day, after the doctors had done a test to see the cause of death, they found out that it wasn't the fall that had killed Naruto, but something weirder. Nothing had been hurt in the fall, nothing broken. Naruto had just given up. He had died of a broken spirit. Sasuke knew better. Naruto had died of a broken heart. He had loved Sasuke and the boy was too stubborn to notice it. Sasuke walked to his house and satin the Back room, crying and cursing at himself. He kicked the window and picked up a piece of the shattered glass, running it over his wrists and his chest. He wanted to hurt like Naruto had, to know what he had caused. Sasuke let the blood flow from his wrists and chest, then he lay against the wall, pulling himself to his feet. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the water, filling the tub. Getting in, he let the blood flowing to the water as he went under and opened his eyes. Then, he let out his breath and swallowed the water, letting death take him over. He wanted to join the fox, wherever he was now.

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself in a garden. He stood up and looked around, "Where am I?" A voice sounded behind him and he spun around to see Naruto, looking just as he had the first time Sasuke had met him, "You are in limbo. The place you go when you die. You have to go through the gate to rest in peace." He pointed to a portal beside him. Sasuke ran up to Naruto and cried on his chest, "Naruto….I'm sorry…..I…" Naruto hugged the boy, "Like I said, 'I love you and I always will'." Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand and then pulled the blonde into the first real kiss he had ever given him, "Naruto…I...love you too, forever." Naruto smiled and walked toward the gate, "Shall we?" Sasuke nodded and walked beside Naruto into the great beyond, the two of them happier than they had ever been in forever.

thanks for all the reviews... i apretiate it... and check me out on fictionpress...

my user id is 550111


End file.
